Our Mighty Battles
by True-Talis
Summary: As a young assassin, nothing seem right. In a world of power-hungry tycoons, measures must be taken. To protect her organization, one assassin must kill a man she doesn't know. But she soon finds out what it is like to laugh and love, and the man behind i


Our Mighty Battles  
  
Chapter 1: Apprehension  
  
She suppressed the unsure feeling in her gut as she walked toward his office. He had just called her from her quarters, to brief her on a new mission. Her blond hair hung down to her knees, streaked with black, and tied in a high ponytail that split off into two braids. Her clear silver eyes were flecked with blood red shards of pigment, reflecting the silver chain around her neck. She walked down the metallic hallway, making no noise. She came to the door, reading the sign, though she had been here a million times. "Farus Arman, Commander," she said to herself, knocking on the door. "Come in," he said, as usual. She smiled, in her malicious manner, the one thing that could scare anyone. "You wanted to see me sir?" she said saluting, he motioned for her to sit, and she did. "Now, Captain Narcissan, are you familiar with Alcom Corp?" he asked. They were never on a first name basis, though they had worked together for years. "Yes, they created the colony Alton 6." "Do you know the president?" "Yes, he just succeeded his father, no older than I am, name's Jacob." "Your mission, kill him. He poses a threat to the organization, eliminate him." She nodded, ignoring her apprehension. She couldn't trust emotion, all it did was make you weak. She knew what the other men said, she ignored them. She left, knowing she would be leaving within the hour, so she went to her quarters to pack. "Another mission, Narcissan?" the man known only as Troy said, walking over to her. "Perhaps, what would you care? I'm only a mere assassin." "Well, mere assassin, if you are so common, why are you his favourite, and top ranked in all of the branches?" he said smirking. "Got lucky." She shoved him aside and headed for her private quarters. She was the only female high-ranking officer in GMMO, so was granted private quarters. She opened the door, grabbing her bag and stuffing clothes into it. She also grabbed another bag, for her "tools". "Sniper? No, too common, let's go with my knives. Heh, they'll get a kick out of these," she thought to herself, taking out one of the knives out of the belt. The handle was carved, in the likeness of her symbol, the Dark Phoenix. She also packed two guns, for extra precaution. She changed out of the uniform, a short pleated black and silver skirt and leather jacket. She took off the undershirt too, changing into her uniform. She donned the black tank top and jeans. She placed the silver bangles around her wrists and the serpent arm bracelet on her upper left arm, accentuating the visible muscle. Her other arm was marked by the black and red phoenix. She attached a silver chain to loops on her tight jeans, letting it hang and swing around her legs. Before she left, she attached a small silver clip to the upper lobe of her left ear, and she still wore the chain around her neck.  
She grabbed her bags and headed for the launch bay. Ignoring the many stares of the male officers. "All ready for your mission, ma'am?" A young private asked when she reached the launch bay. The girl looked no older than 12, but hell, she was a private when she was 4. "Yes, I am Ami, are my preparations in order?" she asked, the girl nodded, smiling. Ami handed her a portfolio. "You are on Ealro 7, ok ma'am?" "It's fine, thank you Ami." She left, towards the Ealro 7, a mission plane that would deliver her to her destination. She was to be a representative of GMMO's sister organization, Celro, which was more public. She boarded the craft, waiting for the pilot. "Good morning ma'am!" the pilot said, saluting. She nodded in aknowledgement, and the pilot started the craft, and headed for Bitrox City.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, they arrived, and she checked in at the hotel where the party was to be held. She dropped her luggage in the room and decided to go outside in the sun. She had noticed a flower garden at the edge of the hotel on the way in, so she decided to relax there. She walked there slowly, fingering the clip on her ear thoughtfully.  
She walked into the immense garden, and tripped on one of the stones, falling and losing her ear clip. She swore under her breath and stood up, looking for it. "Excuse me, did you lose this?" a man asked as she stood. He looked no older than she was, 18. His messy sandy hair fell over his blue eyes handsomely. Just looking at him made her heart flop. "Oh yes, thank you sir," she said quietly, taking it from him. "What's your name? I'm Jace." (A/N: pronounced Jaece) "Uh...I'm Xanos, Captain Xanos."  
  
"Well, captain eh? Weird you don't look a day older than 18." "I've been with the military as long as I can remember." "An orphan?" "Yes." "Are you going to the party tonight?" "Which one?" "The military one." "Oh, yes, I'm the rep from Celro." Why is this boy making me so nervous? Not in a scared way either, dammit, she thought to herself angrily. "You know Xanos, you've got really pretty eyes, different, but pretty." "Your eyes are nice too," she said, blushing a bit. WHY was this boy making her feel all bouncy inside? She looked up at his azure eyes, blushing even more. "You know, I'd like to get to know you better, Xanos. I'm surrounded by old codgers everyday, always complaining about something. You're the first person I've met in ages that interests me. Do you mind if I get to know you?" "Ye-no, not at all," she said quickly, yelling at herself, Why did you say yes idiot! "Awesome! Want to walk around the garden, I've never seen it before, and I want to find all the good hiding places, so I can get away from my guardians, Old, Older and Oldest."  
She laughed, and surprised herself, she never laughed not even a cynical on-emotional laugh. It was a light sound, tinkling almost, and it made her smile, a normal smile, rather than her malicious one. "I guess as captain you get a lot of privacy eh?" he said, smiling too. "Not really, those guys get awful lonely, and I'm one of the few girls. The ones that are joining now are young anyway." "Sounds pretty bad. How young is the youngest?" "Oh, she's only 8. Another war orphan, one of the officers brought her in, he's now taking care of, like a father. I know him pretty well, he's a great guy." "The two of them are made for each other?" he asked, as they walked by the many beautiful flowers. "Yeah, he lost his wife and two kids at the same time. It was a match made in heaven." "I bet god had it so we could meet today, so we could save each other, even for unknown reasons," he said, smiling thoughtfully as he looked towards the clear blue sky. "Yes, I don't know about myself, so little, I've been an emotion-less soldier, just barely making it." She felt comfortable with him, unlike everyone else. They walked quietly through the garden, speaking without words. They sat on the edge of a large fountain, and she dabbled her fingers in the water. "What's this?" he said, softly touching the Phoenix tattoo. His touch gave her a sudden thrill that shocked her. "Dark Phoenix, kind of like my trademark, like the jewellery." "I like your jewellery, it's beautiful, silver is the most beautiful of all the precious metals. It suits you, you're beautiful too," he said, holding his hand on her arm. "Jace, you're pretty handsome yourself, may I hug you?" she asked blushing. She rarely touched anyone, or let them touch her. "Oh! Sure, of course," he said smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his slim, strong bady. He hugged her, and just sat there, in each other's arms. She knew she shouldn't do this, her emotions were taking over, controlling her after so long. "Master, there you are!" an old man said, walking into the garden. Jace let go of her, slowly, reluctantly, and she did the same. "What now, Roland?" he asked, in an annoyed, bored voice. "What are you doing with that girl, master?!" the man said, obviously shocked. "This is Captain Xanos, from Celro. She's my age, we are friends, unlike all the business men, I like her." "Captain? But she's only 18!" "I have been in the military since as long as I can remember, sir." "Fine, master, you must prepare to meet the other representatives." "Do I have to? I would much rather spend the rest of this fine day with Xanos. It is too nice out here to spend the rest of the day in a conference room." "You must," the man said, looking sternly at Jace. "Don't worry Jace, I'll be at the party. And if you get out early, I'll be at the pool, swimming," she said smiling. She had an idea, she slipped the chain off her neck, and placed it around Jace's. "Huh? What's this?" he asked, touching it softly. "My most prized possession, so you won't forget about me," she said, walking away, to go swimming. She had never felt so... alive in her entire life. She sauntered back to the room, and saw her cell was ringing. "Hello?" she said, answering it. "Where have you been!" Arman's voice said angrily. "Resting." "Fine, do you know your objective?" "Haven't seen him yet," she answered dully. "Ok, he'll probably be introduced at the party." "Fine, good bye sir." "Bye," he said, hanging up.  
She took out her bathing suit, a one piece black suit with silver details. She walked down to the pool, with only Jace on her mind. It's not love, she told herself, It can't be...  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery  
  
He sighed as he sat at the head of the table in the conference room. Every man there was in a business suit and tie, and he was in baggy jeans and a black tshirt. 


End file.
